


Sailor Business

by SatanicViolator



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Blackmail, F/F, F/M, Growing Up, Molestation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, ugly bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-09-25 20:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicViolator/pseuds/SatanicViolator





	Sailor Business

Fat old man grinned as the two Sailor Scouts, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter, worked on his cock, stroking his big, stiff manhood with their bare hands. Their faces were all red with shame as they performed this humiliating task. They looked at the huge dick, drool leaked down their chins as they moaned simultanously. 

They were about 30's, both girls having their jobs, Mercury as doctor, while Jupiter as businesswoman. But still demons appeared from time to time and someone had to take care of them. Since some time they couldn't find the source of new demons. But then this man appeared, telling them that he can reveal where demons nest are. But not for free...

Man's hands were between their long, slim legs, rubbing their pussies through the holes cut in their leotards. His fingers were all wet withe girl's pussy juices. He smiled and brought his hand to Mercury's mouth.

"Here, lick" he commanded and young doctor started to lick her own juices from his fingers. "Mmmmmhhmmm... slurrrp... slurrrp..."

Jupiter looked with sadness at her friend, but there was nothing she could do about it. Big breasted sailor scout stroked big penis, her hands were sticky with man's precum. Man grinned, he patted her head. "Do you enjoy my cock, girl?" he asked. "Ye... yess.... very much" she answered quickly, to not anger him.

"That's good, but today your job is down there, Jupiter" he said, pointing at his feet. She swallowed hard, but did what she was told, going down on her knees and bowing between the man. She grimaced as she started to lick his fat, bare toes. It was unbelievable that she, proud and succesfull businesswoman was licking feet to some fat, ugly bastard.

In the meantime fat man put his palm on Mercury's head and directed her head down. She bowed, opening her mouth and accepting his huge, thick cock inside her mouth. Mercury had to open her lips as much as possible to take it inside. Cock gagged her instantly, she had to breath with her nose as she sucked on that big thing. 

She hadn't to work long, man was at his limit and Mercury's talented mouth quickly brought him to intensive climax. "Ghhhmphmmm!!" she moaned as sticky cum filled her mouth. Man held her head on place, giving blue haired doctor no option but the swallow all hs load. She gulped and slurped as she did so. 

When he finally let her go, she stomach was full of his sperm. Sailor Mercury licked her lips and bowed down, to lick his penis clean. She hoped to do it fast, to save Jupiter her disgusting task, but man caressed Mercury's blue hair, holding her on place. Mercury had to take a good care of his cock and his hairy balls as well.

Jupiter was on the edge of puking, licking his sweaty, fat toes. She hoped Mercury will finish her job quickly and man will let them go. But it seemed that he wasn't willing to finish it too fast. So she had to clean his feet more. Her ass was up high as he lowered herself. Man put hs palm on her buttocks and caressed her firm buttcheeks, barely covered with leotard.

Man finally released Sailor Mercury. Young doctor rose, grimacing a bit, since she had taste of his cock all over her mouth. Jupiter sighed with relief as she rose as well, dreaming to wash her mouth a bit. But they weren't allowed to leave yet. They stood in front of him as he reached his fat palms and started to rub their pussies again. Girls moaned as man made their pussies flowing with juices.

Young doctor and aspiring business woman groaned as man fingered their pussies. Juices run down their tights. Then he slowed down, almost stopping, feeling that both Sailor Scouts are close to their limit. He slowly, gently brushed their wet, hot pussies, enjoying their cries and moans. Finally, he stopped, keeping girls at the egde of climax. 

"Make each other cum" he commanded. Girls looked at each other with surprise, but they were too horny to think more about it. Sailor Jupiter embraced short, blue haired scout, while her other hand, reached to her moist womanhood. Mercury tried to say something, but Jupiter kissed her. Soon they shared long, passionate kiss as they stroked their pussies. Their firm breasts pressed tightly to each other.

Finally, after a short time, girls came, their wet pussies flooded with juices as they explored each other's mouth with their tongues. They blushed, ashamed of what just happened. Man smiled.

"Good, here's the localtion of the demon's nest" he said, giving a card to them. For the next time, I want Neptune and Pluto. Tell them to meet me next week at the same time. See you, cunts" he said and let them go.


End file.
